Teach Me How You Feel
by Animegirl101100
Summary: Shigeki x Sho. AKA Shige-san and Kaza. Basically adventures in their love? Its like my best work so far so please read it and give me your support : It's yaoi... so be forewarned. It is also slightly sweet.. XD please give me feedback 3 3 I hope you enjoy it :3 I Know I liked writing it!


**Desires**

_In the clubroom after practice._

"Shige-san… stop! I'm all sweaty from playing today." Sho said seductively.

Shigeki has Sho in his arms and is easily removing Sho's uniform's shirt with his teeth. Sho is blushing so hard that his face is completely red. Shigeki is now licking Sho's chest lightly and playfully. "EEK! No not there Shige-san!" Sho exclaimed in pleasure. Shigeki began to rub Sho's arms and tightly squeeze his thighs, Sho squealed in shame.

Shigeki took his mouth and lowered it onto Sho's. Their mouths are tightly held together and they are breathing hardly. "Ahh! Shige-san!" Sho blurted out in passion.

Shigeki is aroused and feels his lower half awaken just by the sound of Sho's breathing. "Kaza.. Why are you so appealing? You make me lose all my reason." Shigeki says in a hoarse voice.

He found himself removing his uniform as well. His blonde hair flowed out nicely as he lifted his shirt over his head. His face was lightly pink and he was breathing hard. Sho looked at Shigeki with eyes wide open and his face turned a deep shade of crimson.

Shigeki then went to remove his own and Sho's pants. Sho seemed more frightened then a baby rabbit he clenched his eyes and began to cringe as he held his pants. "Kaza just trust me. I promise I would do nothing to hurt you." Shigeki lightly whispered into Sho's ear as he went to kiss him deeply, he then proceeded to removing Sho's shorts.

Shigeki was looking in awe, satisfied with getting to this point. He began to move his tongue to Sho's lower thighs, and started to move upward. Sho was lightly yelping in gratification. With every sound from Sho's mouth, Shigeki began to feel his member pulsate in an uncontrollable desire for him.

He began to blow and suck and rub Sho's hard-on with a deep precision. Sho reached climax and was now yelling "SHIGE-SAN! I'M CUMMING! I feel so weird! Don't stop Shige-san!"

Shigeki was holding back his unquenchable thirst for Sho but with that statement he turned Sho over onto his knees. He then took his tongue and began to ram it into Sho's unsuspecting hole. Sho screamed in joy!

Shigeki's tongue was going in and out, in and out, it went in deeper, then a little teasing. Sho was breathing hard. Shigeki then also stuck a finger in. He lodged it right inside Sho's warm place.

Sho's back crunched over in satisfaction, his body was begging for more which made him then say "Shige-san… I want you to put out this fire that you started deep in my body." Shigeki's face lit up in expectation. "Kaza..? Are you sure? Can I really..with you?" Shigeki asked almost coyly. Sho just nodded.

With that confirmation of their feelings Shigeki took his member that was extremely ready for this and put it to Sho's shuddering opening. He took it within his hands and guided it to its destination. It slipped in, there was so much friction that Sho was screaming in a mixture of Joy and pain.

Whereas Shigeki was ecstatic and felt his rod being squeezed and perfectly held. He began to thrust in and out after confirming that Sho's body was in okay condition.

Sho was gasping "Ah! AHHH! Shige-san! Harder! Faster! Make yourself feel good!" Surprised by Sho's honesty Shigeki said "Kaza.. Don't say such things with that sexy look on your face to anyone but me ever!"

With that Shigeki began ramming his hard pulsating rod into Sho's deepest parts with extreme quickness. He could hardly hold back. He was rubbing Sho's nipples and licking his neck while driving his member into Sho.

"Kaza.. I- I can't any longer.." Shigeki said panting. Shigeki then burst inside of Sho, and Sho was cringing in ecstasy.

Afterward both of them lay beside each other on the mats in the clubroom. Shigeki lightly kisses Sho's eyes and mouth as Sho lays there breathing calmly trying to regain his composure. They fall asleep holding each other's hands.

Half an hour later Sho awakens and see's Shigeki. "Shige-san, I love you." Sho says sweetly with a small smile on his face. Shigeki wakes up to this, and kisses him again. "I love you too Kaza." Shigeki says happily.

**THE END OR TBC?**

_Please give me feedback on this._


End file.
